With the booming development of flat display technologies, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) panel becomes more and more popular because of its advantages of self-illumination, high brightness, wide viewing angle, and short response time.
In the conventional art, an organic light-emitting display panel includes an array substrate, a plurality of organic light-emitting diodes placed on the array substrate, and a encapsulation layer placed on one side of the organic light-emitting diodes away from the array substrate and covering the organic light-emitting diodes.
In a process of making the above-mentioned structures and using the OLED panel, static electricity is generated and transmitted to an electrode layer of an organic light-emitting member, which damages the organic light-emitting member, and thus cause adverse influence on display of an organic light-emitting display panel.